Music from the Other Side of Vana'diel
Category:Music Final Fantasy XI - Music from the Other Side of Vana'diel is the first album by the Star Onions released in 2005. Songs were taken from Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack (Tracks 1, 2, 3, 6, 8, 9, 10), Rise of the Zilart Original Soundtrack (Tracks 4, 7) and Chains of Promathia Original Soundtrack (Track 5) and rearranged. All but two of the songs are smooth jazz. Track 8 is an electronica verison and Track 10 is a rhythm and blues verison. Tracks "Vana'diel March" - 2:34 *Kumi Tanioka (Arrangement & Acoustic Piano) *Naoshi Mizuta (Music) *Recorded at Paradise Studios "Metalworks" - 6:34 *Naoshi Mizuta (Arrangement) *Osamu Koike (Soprano Sax) *Naoshi Mizuta (Programming) *Kumi Tanioka (Music) *Recorded at Studio Form "Rolanberry Fields" - 5:55 *Naoshi Mizuta (Arrangement, Programming & Bass) *Osamu Koike (Soprano Sax) *Tsuyoshi Sekito (Electric Guitar) *Naoshi Mizuta (Music) *Reocorded at Studio Form "Kazham" - 6:07 *Naoshi Mizuta (Arrangment & Programming) *Osamu Koike (Alto Sax) *Tsuyoshi Sekito (Electric Guitar) *Hiroki Murakami (Drums) *Naoshi Mizuta (Music) *Recorded at Studio Form and Pardise Studio "The Forgotten City - Tavnazian Safehold" - 4:16 *Naoshi Mizuta (Arrangement) *Kumi Tanioka (Acoustic Piano) *Naoshi Mizuta (Music) *Recorded at Paradise Studio "Mog House" - 3:04 *Kumi Tanioka (Arrangement, Programming & Acoustic Piano) *Tsuyoshi Sekito (Electric Guitar) *Naoshi Mizuta (Bass) *Hiroki Murakami (Drums) *Naoshi Mizuta (Music) *Recorded at Paradise Studio "The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah" - 6:03 *Masato Koda (Arrangement & Programming) *Naoshi Mizuta (Music) *Recorded at Paradise Studio "Awakening" - 5:51 *Masato Koda (Arrangement & Programming) *Kumi Tanioka (Music) "Selbina" - 5:23 *Naoshi Mizuta (Arrangement & Programming) *Tsuyoshi Sekito (Electric Guitar) *Naoshi Mizuta (Music) *Recorded at Paradise Studio "Blessed in Her Glorious Light -The Grand Duchy of Jeuno-" - 7:30 *Masato Koda (Arrangment & Programming) *Michael-Christopher Koji Fox (Lyrics) *Audrea pkins (vocal & Chorus) *Carol Gadsden (Chorus) *Hiroki Murakami (Drums) *Naoshi Mizuta (Music) *Recorded by VOX Recorders Lyrics :But as one bright star shines through the clouds at night... :And as one song rings clear above the roar of beasts... :We hold to one, one hope in these darkest of times. :Lost, a lamb in the night. Afraid and alone, with nowhere to hide. :All hope had gone from my heart and died left with nothing but pride. :Turned and tossed in the rain - a ship in a storm with nothing but pain. :My life a wandering mystery. Lost till I saw the light. :Lost until I saw the light. :Sweet Altana divine - the Goddess of dawn and mother of life. :Forgiving us and our faults inside. Soothing song she provides :Tears that fell on the land, she shed them for us, and all that she stands. :Her love for all that is good shines bright, there to show us the light :Now She has shown me the light. :But the road to freedom is long and the gates to Paradise far. :Bound by chains of fear and destruction, what weary souls we are. :But Her light will lead us from darkness. Her hand is already there to :Life me up (lift me up) take me hom (life me up) to the sky, high. :Now I've broken the chains that bore on my soul and kept me in pain. :My heart is steadfast and true for you. Bring me shelter from rain. :Since salvation I've found my spirits are up, my worries are down. :And now forever we all remain bleseed by Her light. :Blessed by Her glorious light. (Yes we are) :Blessed in Her glorious light. (Yes we are) :Yes we are. We are Blessed in Her glorious light.